


Love at First Sight

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [26]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, First Love, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Memories, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam and Barbara tell Lydia the story of how they met for the first time, how they eventually realized they were in love with each other, and how they came to be a couple during their High School years.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Love at First Sight

If there was one thing that Lydia didn’t know quite yet, it was how her ghost parents met for the first time. She made her way up towards the attic and almost bumped into the Maitlands as they were on their way down. Well, she walked right through them and nearly tripped on her way up the stairs - but still.

She turned to face her ghost parents, a small, apologetic smile on her face, and laughed. “Heh, sorry, guys,” she said, “I should be more careful.”

“It’s okay, Lydia.” Barbara floated over towards Lydia and helped her up to her feet.

“Did you need something?” Adam asked as he checked Lydia over for any injuries. Thankfully there weren’t any injuries and the three of them headed back downstairs to the living room.

They sat down on the couch and Lydia cleared her throat, eyeing the Maitlands with a smile on her face. “How’d you guys meet?” she asked.

“How’d we meet?” Barbara repeated, looking to Adam.

“It’s a long story,” Adam said, resting a hand behind his head. He moved to float a few feet above the couch and ushered Barbara to do the same, which she did. “You want to hear it?” Adam asked, looking down at Lydia alongside Barbara.

“Yes please,” Lydia said with a smile.

“Well,” Barbara started as she glanced to the side. “It all started back when Adam and Iwere both seniors in High School.”

* * *

_The year was 1994. White snow was falling on the ground in clear sheets. It was nearing winter break and the student body was excited. Well, everyone except a seventeen year-old Barbara Butterfield. She was staring longingly and lovingly at a boy her age. A boy whose dark hair shimmered in the light as he made his way to his first class of the day. This boy was Adam Maitland and Barbara had the distinctive feeling she should be with him for the rest of her life._

_Barbara thought about following him but alas her first class was on the other side of the school, far away from him. But she knew they had a few classes together as well as lunch. She’d think about talking to him at some point in time. She was nervous, however, and she couldn’t bring herself to even talk to him._

* * *

“Woah, woah, woah,” an enthralled sounding Lydia suddenly interrupted, eyeing the Maitlands with wonder, “Barbara, you were related to the founder of the town?”

“Indeed I was,” Barbara said with a smile on her face. “Now can I continue to tell you the story?”

“Go ahead,” Lydia said.

“Thank you, Lydia. Now, as I was saying.”

* * *

 _Barbara had made her way to her first class of the day, Calculus, and sat herself down at her desk situated near the front of the classroom. She’d made friends with her fellow students and_ _classmates who were sitting next to her and the five of them had become such super good friends with each other._

_Barbara still had her group of friends from elementary and middle school too. She was apretty popular student, to say the least, throughout her school career._

_Barbara listened to the teacher ramble on and on but she wasn’t exactly listening per se. Instead, she was too busy daydreaming about Adam and their possible future together as a hopeful couple._

_Her friends were worried though, each trying to get Barbara to stop her daydreaming and instead focus on listening to the lesson._

_“Barb,” one of her friends, a girl named Jessica tried. “You there?”_

_The response was a sigh from Barbara and Jessica and the rest of her and Barbara’s friends, Kate, Ashley, and Henry, looked at one another in concern._

_“Barb!” Henry managed to jostle her awake by simply poking her._

_“H-huh.” Barbara became startled. “Sorry guys.” She looked to each of her friends in apology._

_“What were you even daydreaming about, Barbara?” Kate asked._

_“Some boy named Adam,” Barbara confessed, a little embarrassed._

_“Do you have a crush on him?” Ashley asked._

_“Maybe...”_

* * *

“Adam?” Lydia asked. “Were you aware that Barbara had a crush on you?”

“I wasn’t at first but we’ll be getting to that.” Adam turned to Barbara. “Can I tell the story for a little while?”

“Sure.” Barbara smiled. “Go ahead, honey.”

* * *

_First period was over with and the students of Winter River High School were headed to their second classes of the day. Barbara and Adam had English together and Adam was nervous. Barbara, on the other hand, wasn’t._

_They sat close together in the front row and Barbara couldn’t help but glance over at Adam the entire time. Not that he didn’t notice. He did, but as soon as Adam glanced confusedly at Barbara, she would just refocus her attention on the teacher and Adam would do the same._

_This time, Adam decided that he wanted to talk to Barbara. Hesitatingly, he leaned over and whispered to Barbara, “hey.”  
_

_“Hey,” Barbara said back. But she didn’t look up at Adam._

” _I noticed you keep looking at me,” Adam said, causing Barbara to blush. “Is there a reason for that?”  
_

_”No reason,” said Barbara. The blush in her cheeks was even more clear now and Adam took notice of it. He started blushing too._

_”I may have a crush on you!” they exclaimed at the same time and they both covered their mouths, looking at one another in embarrassment. By now, everyone else in the class, the teacher included,_ _was staring at them and the two of them refocused their attention back over towards their teacher. “Sorry,” they apologized in unison._

* * *

“Wait!” Lydia said, putting a halt to the story again. “The day you guys first met, you accidentally confessed that you had a crush on each other despite not even talking to one another before?”

”What can I say.” Barbara looked lovingly at Adam and he did the same. “It was ‘love at first sight’”

“What happened next?” Lydia asked.

”Well...” Barbara looked to Adam and he gave her permission to continue on with telling the story.

* * *

_After admitting to each other that they had crushes on one another, Adam and Barbara started hanging out together. Adam got to know all of Barbara’s closest friends and Barbara got to know his. Soon, both of their friend groups became one huge friend group. Come March, Adam and Barbara became a sort of power couple. Everyone in the school knew they liked each other. Considering a rumor had spread around after their accidental confession.  
_

_Adam and Barbara started dating each other the summer following their graduation from High School. And it continued right through college, leading to their marriage following college graduation._

* * *

“And that’s the story,” Barbara finished with a sigh.

“Thanks for telling me.” Lydia said, getting up and making her way over to the kitchen to grab a snack and a glass of water. She pet ghost on the way.

“You’re welcome, Lydia,” her ghost parents said in unison.   
  
  


“Did you ever keep in touch with any of your friends after High School?” Lydia asked, turning and focusing her attention on the Maitlands, a glass of orange juice and a cookie in her hands.

”Oh yes.” Barbara nodded and Adam did the same.

”Great.” Lydia smiled as well. “I was wondering if I could meet any of them. If any of your friends still live in this area.”

”I believe Kate and Ashley still live around here,” Barbara said. “Look them up on social media and see if that’s true.”

Lydia did so. And, as it turned out, Ashley still lived in the area. Kate had moved away a few days after Barbara’s and Adam’s deaths, which the two ghosts had a feeling had to do with the fact that Kate was so busy, she didn’t have time to mourn the loss of the two of them and moved away to avoid the pain that came with it.

Lydia couldn’t wait to meet Ashley. 


End file.
